You Are My Warmth
by Mizukotsu
Summary: Norway has fallen under a strange case of chills that just won't go away. No matter what he tries to do he just can't get warm. The funny thing though is that his cure is right under his nose.


_Dedicated to my bestie-friend WHO ONE NIGHT PESTERED ME TO WRITE HER A DEN/NOR FLUFF FANFIC. I KEPT DENYING 'CAUSE I SUCK ASS AT WRITING, NEVERMIND FANFICS._

_I am also terrible at keeping anything remotely in-character. Oh well. In the end though, I secretly wrote one up very late at night and sent her it._

_She liked it a lot and her appreciation for it made me happy and I thought, "Why not share it?" -SO JA, UHM, HERE IT IS! I hope you all like it too despite Norway being a little less mean, haha! She also helped me edit it but then she is kind of my beta anyway, haha!_

_PS. I suck at fluff. PRONZ ALL THE WAY._

* * *

It was a cold night and even for this Norwegian it was a little chillier than what he could normally handle. Then again, perhaps that was just him because as he checked the weather channel the temperature was as same old and wasn't unusual at all. This discovery only made him frown with a sort of annoyed curiosity for why he was this cold in the first place. Shutting the television off he began a mental list of things that would warm him up. First and foremost, and perhaps the most obvious thing to do, was to turn up the heat.

After about twenty or so minutes that plan didn't work because as he sat on the couch wrapped in a thick, wool blanket he still shivered with a mysterious chill. For that reason, he slid off from his spot on the couch and sat himself right before the warm flames of the fireplace that was also giving off heat along with a sweet smoky aroma. At first this was working as he could feel the surface of his skin warming up but then it disappeared and he went right back to shivering. He could even feel the trail of prickly goosebumps running up his arms and legs and so he promptly acted to try and get rid of them by rubbing his hands over the chilled areas. Though the bumps went away as quickly as them came he still shook.

He wasn't catching a fever was he?

With that thought he checked his forehead with the back of his hand for any signs but of course there was none. He sighed in relief of that because it definitely was not the time to get sick and thus the question still burned in his mind: What was going on and why was he so damn cold?

Giving up on trying to warm himself up externally he got up from the floor, blanket still wrapped around him, as he headed towards the kitchen. There he would prepare himself a large cup of coffee. Black coffee. The best kind in his opinion and with that cup he would soon have in his hands, drinking from it with delight, he would try to heat his body up from the inside. As he made his way to the kitchen the wool blanket dragged behind him along the floors on the way to his destination and he didn't mind that at all. Mainly the reason being because he always did his best to keep his home maintained and fairly clean unlike someone else he knew very well.

It was in that moment where he thought about _him_ that he realized who he hasn't seen in quite awhile. It's been a few days at most and that was a little strange for a guy he couldn't ever get rid of no matter how many threats he had to toss up to the other. "Stupid Danes…" Always so persistent and so determined to get on the nerves of Norwegians such as himself. However, never on his life would he admit to finding it endearing and affectionate and that… deep down he really did love the attention.

Even if it really, _really_, was annoying.

Nevertheless, he couldn't even count the number of times he has gotten jealous over the silliest of things that involved Denmark treating everyone else the same way that he treats him. If he ever had the courage to say so he would tell that idiot Danish nation that he didn't like that and it should only be him to receive such treatment. All those smiles should just be reserved for him. All the hugs, kisses, and laughter should all be for him and only him. Regrettably though, that would make him a little bit selfish though now wouldn't it?

He digressed from these thoughts with a shake of the head followed by a sigh, or tried to, because as the sounds of the coffee maker rang through the quiet kitchen he began to wonder if that was why Denmark was not here…

Was he flirting around with girls, and boys, somewhere else? Was he possibly drinking with Prussia and England again? Did he pass out in a ditch for the tenth time that month? Did the Dane get bored of him maybe? He shook his head, "Nei…" That last one definitely couldn't be it. Especially not after centuries of history with the man so the rambunctious idiot couldn't have just woken up one day and had a different train of thought towards him. No way. Darting his eyes to catch the time on the clock that hung on the wall it showed it was just past 9pm and his coffeemaker released a sound indicating the process was over. Wasting no time, he filled his 2010 Eurovision mug with the dark liquid, set the pot back in it's place, and returned to the living room to do what he was doing prior to coming in here.

An hour had passed by now as the clock now showed him that it was just after ten o'clock and he was still freezing with an inexplicable cause when suddenly he heard the creak of his front door in the hall followed by it shutting. Who the he-

"NOOORRRRGEEEE~~"

Oh. Well. If that boisterous and cocky voice wasn't familiar in any way, then be damned.

He contemplated on whether to stand up but in the end he decided not to, however, he did shift his position enough to face the hall just in time to see that beaming, smiling face of the Dane stroll in to the living room. In that moment, he refused to acknowledge the warmth of happiness that spread through him as he laid eyes on the other man. Then Denmark wandered over, sat beside him, and the sudden arm snaking it's way around his waist cleared away the strange coldness he had been dealing with all night.

Though Norway being Norway was about to say something about the other daring to hold him like that but his thoughts were cut short due to several reasons. The main one being he was too late to say anything.

"I'M HOME!"

Norway blinked at him. Seriously? Since when was this Denmark's home? That fool. He can't just wander up in to his place and act like it's always been his or that it was even shared between them both. Without missing a beat he quickly refuted that statement. Comment. What have you.

"This isn't your home and why are you here anyway? It's been days."

He didn't miss the sudden cocky grin the other threw at him. It was somehow knowing which was strange because this was Denmark who never failed to act and be an idiot. With flailing arms to exaggerate whatever story the other Nordic had to share, thus releasing him from the sideways embrace, the Dane more than happily explained his reason for not being here.

"Well you see! I was on a hunt for _several _days trying to find the perfect gift for Norge! BUT THEN IT HIT ME LIKE A CASE OF BEER!"

Denmark's eyes went big and round like a kid getting his first lego set.

Norway, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and swiftly looked away. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the other's thought but he wouldn't dare want Denmark to see that even if he has seen it enough times already. It remained silent between the two for maybe a little too long and the Norwegian could tell that Denmark wanted him to say something but the span of time must have lasted a little too long because he was poked in the side. Norway quickly responded with a groan as he turned to face him again.

"What, pray tell, was this great discovery of yours?"

That was when that devious glint he saw from not very long ago shine brighter in the Dane's eyes. Somehow it worried him and at the same time it excited him. What the hell did Denmark think of that was so great and wonderful for him? To say he was curious beyond all reason was an understatement. He actually had high interest for what the other found that was just right for him even if it wasn't showing too well on his usual stoic face.

Somehow in his train of thoughts he missed out on Denmark leaning in close and him bringing up a hand to brush some of his loose strands of hair behind his ear. Really, he couldn't understand himself most times and if anyone was able to get under his skin in every term of the way it really was the guy who sat with him. He wasn't feeling any chills anymore, at least not of the cold temperatures sort, but of something else. Something he knew and understood quite well but just didn't ever want to admit it out loud. Not even now, and he would try to keep those true feelings buried.

"The best thing that I could ever give you Norge is me! Obviously!"

Scratch that thought.

… Wait… Hold on a minute.

"W-What?"

Before any other word could be said from Norway, his lips were caught by the other in a very distracting kiss. A very _good_ one at that. It wasn't long before he had to shed away that wool blanket and maybe a shirt or two because with Denmark around everything did always end up a bit too hot.

That could be taken however you want to take it.


End file.
